Distance of the Heart
by nickynicole
Summary: They loved each other but distance, loneliness and heartbreak kept them apart.But they finally realised what the heart wants the heart gets.
1. Distance of the heart

AN: This is a quick one shot based on Distance by christina Perri. Its sad and kinda cute and strange but hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Distance by Christina Perri.

* * *

**Distance of the heart**

It was early morning in the Bennett residence, the sun was shining over Mystic falls filling the room of none other than Bonnie Bennett who happened to be still asleep in a sweet blissful slumber, having dreams that disconnected her from the fights, deaths and heartbreaks she had received from the real world.

Bonnie was dreaming of a man. A man dresses in a full length black suit that he complimented with a white shirt and a black tie. He had his top button open to make his outfit his and a cheeky grin on his face. His signature look.

"I love you Damon" she whispered still in her dream state.

"I love Damon" Bonnie gasped coming back to the real world her dream always ended with her telling Damon she loved him and waiting for a reply that never came.

Not too far away lived Damon in the famous Salvatore mansion. The place was quiet and dark, upstairs slept Damon Salvatore the famous womanizer of Mystic Falls. He was finally asleep after staying up drinking his favourite bottle of whiskey. He was in a deep slumber dreaming of a girl, a girl who had been on his mind for a while now, she wasn't just any ordinary girl she was a feisty, no crap kind of girl that always kept him in his place and on his toes, who had a beautiful smile and looked like a Godess. The mysterious girl was dressed in a white ball gown that had a bodice beaded with the finest pearls and a skirt that flowed like ocean waves it had flowers embroidered on to it and to finish her look she had silver jewelled heels and her brunette hair gathered down in ringlets enhancing normal curly hair and a pearl necklace placed around her striking caramel neck.

"I love you too Miss Bennett" he whispered alone as always.

_The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming_  
_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_  
_I wish we would just give up_  
_'Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

They fell hard, their relationship once based on hate had now turned into something new, that wasn't yet based on love, making them acquaintances who could stand each other and who also hid from the truth of their feelings. They worked hard hiding their true feelings but their eyes always lingered on one another for a second as they always wondered in Damon's case if Bonnie really felt the same about him or for Bonnie if Damon felt anything at all for her.

"Bonnie can I talk to you ?" Damon said sincerely her present was suffocating him.

"Err... Sure alright" Bonnie replied caught by surprise.

"Have you been having any strange dreams lately, involving me" Damon asked whispering the last part.

"No" Bonnie replied. She didn't want to admit the truth in fear of getting rejected, she didn't feel Damon felt the way she did.

"Ohh... Alright I will leave you to go then" From that day Damon kept his distance and so did Bonnie. Bonnie continued to balance her school work with saving everybody while Damon drowned his sorrows with his favourite bottle of Whiskey only feeling at peace why he was in a sweet slumber, hearing Bonnie telling him she loved him but not believing it was true.

They only came together for group meeting, where they would make plans, on how to save Elena's life as always and how to save themselves also from the impending doom that always seemed to surround the town. Bonnie would take this time to show her feelings in secret towards Damon as he would do the same.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" Bonnie whispered when ever he wasn't listening, little did she know Damon would do the same.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett"

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now  
I'll give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand  
_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
_

Their dreams continued letting them escape from the real world. But breaking their hearts, when they came back to reality. They couldn't keep this up anymore. Hiding their true feelings was causing them nothing but misery. Though they were never together they both separately decided it was time moved on, to find people who could love them and who they would love in return. They both found people they loved but not as much as they secretly loved each other. They had kept their distance and this was the outcome of it.

"Hi Bonnie" Damon said one evening. They were on a celebratory picnic with the Scooby gang, finally having to interact with each other allowing them time to talk.

"Hi Damon" Bonnie replied moving her hair out of her eyes and smiling.

"I see your finally with somebody" His heart was broken and she would never know, he should have made his move when he had the chance but rejection stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Same with you" Bonnie replied sadly.

"Well... I should go" Bonnie mumbled. She should have trusted her heart not her head and given her all and everything to him.

"Bye Bonnie"

"Bye Damon"

"I love you" They both whispered into the sunset. They were never going to be.

_Make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long till we call this love, love, love?  
_


	2. Loneliness of the heart

AN: I wasn't really going to write more but two people asked me too so I thought why not and I found some inspiration from lonely by Christina Perri. This is as depressing than the first part and I'm not sure that it makes any sense. I'm going to try to do four parts to this or three or leave it at this chapter I haven't decided yet but if I do they are all going to be based on songs by Christina Perri. I also going to write another chapter for my one shot too late to apologise but that's going to take me some time. Thank you for the reviews and reading the first part and if you like this review after.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the vampire diaries or Lonely by Christina Perri.

* * *

**Loneliness of the heart.**

Where do I begin. It was 2am in the Bennett residence, Bonnie had broken up with her current boyfriend the night before after finding out after months of dating that, he had been cheating on her with non other than Damon's girlfriend. Bonnie was heart broken after finding out after months of dating the person she had tried to love, hadn't even loved her at all and everything they had was based on a lie. Bonnie felt lonely and the sound of loneliness raided through her room like a curse poisoning and spreading its darkness and despair. She once had a chance at true love but the fear of rejection stopped her in her tracks from taking the distance.

"Nobody will ever love me and its all my fault" Bonnie screamed crying.

Watching her from a distance was Damon. He was just as heartbroken as Bonnie, he thought he had finally found somebody to love after coming second to his brother over an over again, only to find out his current girlfriend cheated on him with the boyfriend of the girl he truly loved. But the fear of rejection had stopped him from listening to his heart instead of his head. Damon peeped through Bonnie's window and saw the ghost of the girl he loved and the body of the girl who was heart broken and so was he, his heart had been broken into pieces after suffering heart break after heart break.

"I will love you Bonnie. None of this is your fault, I wish I took the distance" Damon whispered allowing tears to fall from his blue hues.

_2am; where do I begin,_  
_Crying off my face again._  
_The silent sound of loneliness_  
_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again._

After hours of pouring her heart out crying Bonnie was now in a sweet slumber. Damon had let himself in her room. He looked at Bonnie mesmorised by the beauty that slept before him though she was in pain.

"I love you Bonnie and I will never let you go ever" Damon whispered stroking her hair softly.

"I know Damon, I will never let you go either" Bonnie mumbled, she was asleep and her conscience was taking over.

"I made a mistake"

"Forgive yourself Damon cause I forgive you and I love you"

Damon held Bonnie until she fell asleep he needed this and he was sure she needed it to. He stayed singing her a quiet lullaby to soothing not only her but him. He didn't want another loveliness night without Bonnie being in his arms.

_Too afraid to go inside_  
_For the pain of one more loveless night._  
_But the loneliness will stay with me_  
_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

It had been two week and Bonnie had locked herself away from the outside world only leaving her room. She had shut herself away locking her heart and throwing away the key, her dreams with Damon a constant reminder of the happiness she could have had. Her body was the shell of the girl she once knew, happy and determined at a chance of love and a girl who would once fight for what she believed in but looking into her full length mirror she saw the ghost of the girl she wanted to be that her body had been ridden of.

"Why won't this pain go away." she whispered had let lonely in and it consumed her heart.

There was a knock on Bonnie's door forcing her to go down stairs and open the door to the outside world she had been hiding from. On her white porch floor laid a white box wrapped in an ivory ribbon tired in a perfect bow, on the box laid a note that had no name but read three words.

"Meet me tonight" Bonnie read out loud then opening the box to reveal a dress,necklace and matching shoes.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_  
_A barely breathing story_  
_Where there once was love_  
_Now there's only me and the lonely._

They were dancing in an empty room. Damon was dresses in a full length black suit that he had complimented with a white shirt and a black tie. He had his top button open to make his outfit his and the spark that was usually in his blue hues was missing. Bonnie was dressed in a white ball gown that had a bodice beaded with the finest pearls and a skirt that flowed like ocean waves it had flowers embroidered on to it and to finish her look she had silver jewelled heels and her brunette hair gathered down in ringlets enhancing normal curly hair and a pearl necklace placed around her striking caramel neck. Just like in their dream.

"I'm lonely Bonnie" Damon revealed whirling Bonnie around the empty dance floor.

"So am I Damon" Bonnie replied burying her head into Damon's shoulder.

"I think my life is doomed to me being alone forever" Bonnie whispered.

"Anybody can see you're a beautiful girl anybody would be luck to love you"

"Any girl will be luck to have you too Damon and love you" Bonnie said whispering the last part.

"Bonnie I'm tired of being Lonely"

"I let you go once but Bonnie I love you"

"I love you too Damon"

Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open, paralleling Damon blue hues. Lonely had tricked them and created an illusion mocking them of what they could have had. But they finally knew what they finally had to do. Let lonely go and let each other in.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.


	3. What the heart wants the heart gets

AN:I hope the last part wasn't confusing I just thought what if Damon never left Bonnie's side and he was still in her room and this whole idea of lonely tricking them since the song I based it on was called lonely but anyways I think this is my last one shot for distance of the heart, I really wanted to base it on arms by Christina Perri but that would make this more depressing and thought I would like to end this on a sort of happy note. So this part is inspired by I like you by Christina Perri and a bit of her song penguin cause these are two of her pleasant songs. Thank you for the reviews and reading and review after if you liked this and sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter and any that are in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the vampire diaries or I like you by Christina Perri.

* * *

**What the heart wants the heart gets.**

Bonnie's emerald green eyes flicked to Damon's paralleling his baby blue hue's. She felt somewhat at peace and comforted by the fact he was so close. Lonely had confused her suffocating her in its grasp and sucking the life out of her leaving her body hollow. But Damon had somehow found the key she had thrown away to her heart and unlocked it freeing her from the darkness and poising curse of lonely and releasing her to him. They continued to stare at each other not saying a word, the illusion lonely had chosen to mock them with had said it all. The loved each other and didn't want to spend another day being lonely or without one another, though they were both heart broken at recent events and had regretted taking the distance which had lead to these heartbreaking events, they had some how over come the storm that fell their way and let the sun finally shine through.

"Damon you found the key that unlocked my heart "

"And I just wanted to say thank you" Bonnie continued.

"No Bon thank you, for helping me fight lonely" Damon replied remaining silence as he glazed again in Bonnie's big green emerald eyes.

"I have always loved you Bonnie and I never stopped"

"I always loved you too Damon" Bonnie replied kissing Damon passionately a kiss that was overdue for a long time.

_It's like a little piece of heaven_  
_When you stay_  
_You make me feel like it's all_  
_Okay_  
_And now I know that the sun_  
_Will only shine_  
_When the clouds go away_  
_Cause that's how you make me feel_  
_That's how you make me feel today_

They both felt at heaven and at home. Just like how the saying home is where the heart is. They were like any ordinary couple they still had their disagreement but they learnt from them, taking into account and finding a common ground between the both of them. They had turned into not only lovers but best friends, their love was strong and true and they both realised they were born to love one another and they were strong enough to not just lift only one of them but both of them through everything they would go through.

"Your sweet Damon like Candy" Bonnie laughed.

"That was cheesy Bon" Damon replied smirking.

"I know but you know you liked it" Bonnie replied sassily then sticking out her tongue.

"I did" Damon said kissing Bonnie's sweet blood red lips as she allowed his tongue access in her Damon had finished he put his muscled arms around Bonnie's petite shoulders.

"Hold me closer Damon"

"Always Bon. Always"

They made an important choice that each day no matter where they were and who they was with they would tell each other at least once "I love you".

_And you're like a little piece of candy_  
_On my tongue_  
_You're so much fun_  
_And I flip like a butterfly_  
_With one look in your eyes_  
_That's how you make me feel_  
_That's how you make me feel tonight_

_And I think I like you_  
_And I think you like me too_

They had been together for a year but it was time for Bonnie to go off to University. She had got accepted in to Brown university leaving Damon behind in Mystic falls. They spent less time with each other but that didn't matter cause all that mattered was their love for one each other which had grown over the months they spend together. They still spend time calling one another from time to time to make sure their other half was doing alright and Damon would make the time to see Bonnie and each time they saw each other it was like they were falling in love all over again for the first time. That's how they made each other feel. Their relationship when to the next level, from one strength to another. Bonnie knew by letting Damon have the last piece of her, that was sacred to her was right and she felt safe in his arms knowing that he would never let anything happen to her and he would always protect her in his strong arms no matter what the distance. It was fate for them to be together not luck it was destined in to their future, they were soul mates just like penguins. They didn't have time for fun and games anymore but that didn't stop them from leaving behind their grownup attitudes for the day and taking a leaf out of a child's book. They felt save with each other. Their story ended with them giving their hearts what it wanted and taking the distance while setting themselves free from lonely.

They were in a park surrounded by an assorted colours of butterflies and tree's swaying in the breeze. The were having a picnic near Bonnie's university one of the rare chances they had together.

"I think I like you Damon" Bonnie said teasing him.

"I like you too Bonnie" Damon counted back.

"But I really love you Damon and I always will" Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"I love you too Bon and I will never ever let you go. I will always make the distance for you no matter what"

"Marry me" Damon said taking Bonnie's petite caramel hand's in his own while getting down on one knee.

_Lets keep dreaming and wishing_  
_This way_  
_Growups don't take enough time to play_  
_Love is all that matters at the end of the day_  
_That's how you make me feel_  
_Thank you for making me feel this way_

_And I think I like you_  
_And I think you like me too_


End file.
